The disclosure relates generally to woven textiles, and more particularly, to woven textiles having outer layers formed from a first material and an inner layer(s) formed from a combination of the first material and a second material, and towels formed from the woven textiles.
Conventional woven textiles or fabrics are made by continuously weaving a weft thread around a plurality of warp threads (e.g., pile warp thread, ground warp threads). The woven or interlaced weft thread and pile warp threads form the outer layers (e.g., exposed top surface, exposed bottom surface) of the woven textiles. Additionally, the ground warp threads form the inner layer(s) of the woven textiles. The inner layers, commonly referred to as filler material or filler layers, are included within an internal cavity of the woven textiles to provide thickness and/or structure to the woven textiles. In most instances, the inner layers of the woven textiles are not exposed or visible.
These conventional woven textiles are used in a plurality of applications or industries. For example, woven textiles are used in clothing/apparel (e.g., shirts, pants, skirts, etc.), in linens (e.g., towels, bathmats, bed sheets, etc.), in fashion accessories (e.g., bracelets, watch bands, necklaces, etc.), in electronics (e.g., woven conductive layers, protective outer sheath for optical fiber cables), and other various industrial applications (e.g., rope, tape, protective gear, household/kitchenware, etc.). Due to the many uses and applications, conventional woven textiles are manufactured using specific materials and/or manufactured to include specific physical properties. For example, where the woven textiles are used to form towels, it may be desired that the towel be both absorbent, and soft. As a result, conventional woven textiles that form towels are often made solely from cotton material. However, woven textiles formed solely from cotton may retain liquid and/or take longer to dry once the cotton material becomes saturated. To improve absorption and/or drying properties of the woven textiles, conventional towels may be formed from a cotton-polyester blend. This cotton-polyester blend includes both cotton material and polyester material in both the outer layers and the inner layer(s) of the woven textile. While the cotton absorbs the liquid, the polyester may draw, pull, and/or wick the moisture from the cotton to improve dry time and/or increase the amount of liquid the conventional cotton-polyester blend towel can absorb. However, the inclusion of the polyester and reduction in cotton in the woven textiles reduces the softness of the towel.
Additionally, this conventional combination of cotton-polyester blend includes cosmetic issues or problems as well. For example, when attempting to color or dye the cotton-polyester blend woven textile, each material takes or absorbs the dye differently. This results in inconsistencies in the color of the woven textile, which in turn results in the towel having distinct/non-uniform coloration. The non-uniformity in the coloration of the cotton-polyester blend woven textile often makes any product formed from the woven textile less desirable and appealing to consumers.